¿Porqué no Eres Cariñosa?
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - Carajo... ¿por que Akane no puede ser normal? ¿por que no puede ser más cariñosa como todas las demás?- dijo al tiempo que observaba el camino que había tomado la muchacha, y si se piensa que Ranma hubiese dicho esto, en un tono dolido, melancólico, nostálgico o alguna otra emoción que denotara un romance, pues no, el tono más bien era el más egocéntrico.


¿Porqué no eres cariñosa?

Aquella tarde era común como todas las demás, no hubo momento de paz, en cambio hubo la guerra diaria contra prometidos y pretendientes, hizo tanto calor como todos los días anteriores de este último lapso del verano, hubo transformaciones al por mayor, hubo clases en el dojo, y golpes a diestra y siniestra, cada acontecimiento del día no pudo ser más común que cualquier otro, lo regular se mezcló con lo mas "cotidiano", y he ahí que había un día "normal".

Antes de terminar, por fin el día, lo único que faltaba para poner la cereza al pastel de las últimas 24 horas "perfectas" eras los casuales insultos de los "tiernos" prometidos, uno vs otro, y claro tampoco faltaron estos.

La causa del exabrupto fue la joven de la espátula, bueno, en realidad a diferencia de anteriores intentos románticos de Ukyo para Ranma, esta vez, nada había habido de aquello, pues, la simple cuestión de haber ofrecido por amabilidad un diminuto dulce al joven de los ojos azules, en una visita a su restaurante, ahora se había convertido en la escusa perfecta para Ranma para picar a la chica Tendo, quien sin intención había dedicado también por amabilidad una sonrisa al dependiente del puesto de frutas a la hora de la compra, gesto que ocasionara los celos en su "expresivo" prometido.

Ranma sacó a relucir la amabilidad de la joven Kuonji disfrazándola "un poco" (en realidad bastante) de sus regulares despliegues de amor, en el momento en el que mostraba a Akane como comía aquel dulce de vainilla haciendo un nada natural gesto de galantería y egocentrismo.

Akane, quien miraba despreocupadamente una película, al recibir tal presunción emitió solo un quejido molesto ocultando el resto de sus emociones, pero el terco chico no conforme con eso, metió más y más cizaña, y después de eso una cosa llevo a la otra y de pronto, ¡Voilá!, lo último que faltaba en este día apareció!

\- estupido!-

\- boba!-

\- idiota!-

\- marimacho!-

\- afeminado!-

\- pues con todo y lo afeminado tengo tres prometida bellas detrás de mi!-

~paff~ Akane estrelló a Ranma contra el piso.

Akane se dio media vuelta, recito un buenas noches al resto de la familia que por supuesto estaba presente en la sala de estar y se retiro a dormir.

El joven Saotome se levantó del suelo adolorido sobando su cabeza

\- Carajo... ¿por que Akane no puede ser normal? ¿por que no puede ser más cariñosa como todas las demás?- dijo al tiempo que observaba el camino que había tomado la muchacha, y si se piensa que Ranma hubiese dicho esto, en un tono dolido, melancólico, nostálgico o alguna otra emoción que denotara un romance, pues no, el tono más bien era el más egocéntrico, cual casanova, como si aun estuviera echando en cara sus burlas y presunciones a la chica.

De la familia, quienes solo prestaron atención al estruendo y luego de comprobar por una décima de segundo que el jovencito siguiera respirando, para enfrascarse nuevamente en la televisión, solo Nabiki, había visto la escena de los prometidos hasta el final, se levantó de su lugar frente al televisor y desechando la aburrida idea de seguir viendo esa película cliché, prefirió hacer algo que completara la satisfacción de su propia día: perturbar la mente de Ranma, contestando sus "preguntitas" lanzadas al aire

\- Eso es por que tú eres el problema cuñadito-

\- ¿y eso que significa?- respondió con el ceño fruncido

\- veamos ¿como explicarlo?... - dijo la chica dirigiéndose a las escaleras con Ranma tras ella y continuó hablando cuando ya había llegado al inicio de estas - te pondré un ejemplo MUY simple para que alguien como tú lo entienda, ¿ok?-

\- ¿Oye como que alguien como yo?- dijo cada vez más ofuscado, Nabiki empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras, Ranma siguiéndola

\- Digamos que hay un perro y llega un niño y lo acaricia, ¿que crees que haga el perro?-

\- eso no tiene sentido-

\- ¿que crees que haga el perro?- repitió la chica ignorando al joven

\- mmm...¿el perro se pondrá feliz?- Nabiki volteó a mirarlo a medio camino y levantó la ceja incitándolo a continuar - ¿moverá la cola, lo lamerá?-

\- ¡correcto!, luego ese niño se va y llega otro, pero esta vez, este otro niño le pega con un palo, ¿que crees que pase?-

\- ¿el perro se enojará... y lo morderá?-

\- ¡bingo! mi querido Ranma, ahí tienes tú respuesta- dijo la chica llegando a lo alto de la escalera- y no te molestes en agradecerme, lo cargaré a tu cuenta-

\- ¡¿Que?! ni siquiera entendí tu estúpido ejemplo y...-

\- Ay Ranma- Nabiki volteó de nuevo a mirarlo fijamente - eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, solo por eso te cobraré el doble, pero te diré una cosa y aprovéchala bien, por que si vuelves a preguntar te cobraré el triple, tú mi querido Ranma eres el segundo niño- y con eso ultimo Nabiki se fue a su habitación, dejando a Ranma más confundido, sin embargo, si no quería extender su deuda hasta la próxima década mejor lo meditaba él mismo.

El siguiente día era Sábado, tenia que dar clases en el dojo y su primera sesión comenzaba a las 10:00am, Akane en cambio seguro ya estaba impartiendo clase pues pasaban de las 9 y ella empezaba clases a las 8 en punto, pensar en el itinerario de clases de ambos lo hacía sentirse adulto y responsable, cosa que proyectaba a todos sus alumnos, de lo contrario, como alguna vez había mencionado el tío Soun antes de darles concesiones de las clases, te comen vivo.

Ranma al bajar las escaleras dio un vistazo a la cocina, y comió sobre la barra de la misma sobras de lo que probablemente fuera lo que habían desayunado el resto de los habitantes del dojo.

Comiendo lo poco que encontró, volvió a caer en las palabras que le dijese Nabiki la noche anterior, pensando en eso incluso, había soñado con un perro, uno grande y color café con blanco, se había visto a si mismo tratando de llegar al perro con un trozo de rama de árbol, el perro después de eso se había vuelto gato, y al siguiente instante el gato comía ramen mientras él lo miraba detrás de un vidrio ahogándose en salsa de soya y luego en sus pies veía pescado asado el cual se comía y... bueno eso último ya no tenía sentido, solo lo del perro.

Tal vez debía descifrarlo, o tal vez no, pero incluso pensando en la posibilidad de no hacerlo, cuando vio a su madre entrar a la cocina, le preguntó:

\- oye mamá, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?-

\- claro hijo, y mi respuesta es "Si", debes ir a prepararte ya-

\- esa no es lo que esperaba oír-

\- bueno tal vez lo que quieras oír es que ya son las 9:40, lo cual significa que en 10 minutos debes de estar en el dojo-

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Rayos!- Ranma salió disparado al baño

.-.-.-.

Alrededor de la 1pm la familia Tendo-Saotome comía cordialmente, aun, no se había presentado ningún problema, por lo menos no ninguno relevante y mientras todos degustaban los platillos de la señora Nodoka, Ranma volvía a darle vueltas al asunto del perro y el niño, ¿qué carajos tenia que ver el perro y el niño en la relación que llevaban él y Akane?

\- Ranma, Ranma... Ranma te estoy hablando!-

\- ¿Que?... lo siento estaba distraído Akane...- contestó el joven sin voltear a mirarla, solo mirando la misma pared que había observado por los últimos 10 minutos resolviendo sus dilemas mentales.

\- Te estaba preguntando que si quieres el resto de mi porción de puerco, por estar en las nubes tu padre te ha robado la comida- dijo Akane, quien sin esperar respuesta le quitaba el plato vacío a Ranma de las manos para darle el suyo propio que iba por la mitad. Ranma ante el comentario regresó a la vida humana y procesó la situación que estaba frente a sus ojos, todos, incluso su madre que era la ultima en terminar sus alimentos regularmente, habían terminado de comer, y se encontraba solo en la mesa, pues Akane después de entregarle el plato, estaba ayudando a Nodoka a levantar la mesa y alternaba entre el comedor y la cocina.

\- Akane por que no vas a prepárate para la siguiente clase que tienes empieza a las 2, ¿no es así?-

\- si pero...-

\- No te preocupes cariño, Ranma me ayudara a terminar de limpiar, ¿verdad hijo?-

-ehh... si claro mamá...-

\- lo ves, ahora ve-

\- Gracias, los veo luego- y Akane se retiro a prepararse.

.-.

Nodoka observaba como su hijo mecánicamente secaba los platos que ella le daba limpios.

\- ¿No es Akane una lindura de muchacha?- preguntó minutos después a Ranma

\- pues... yo no estoy tan seguro madre- contestó con un ligero tono incrédulo

\- ¿incluso después de que te cedió parte de su comida vas a seguir con eso?- reprochó la mujer

\- No se de que hablas mamá- Ranma arrugó el gesto pero tenía un ligero toque rojizo en sus mejillas

\- vamos Ranma, Akane es un encanto, no creas que yo me trago ese cuento de "marimacho" y todas esas groserías que sueles decirle, porque no es así-

\- Madre por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡me trata como trapo sucio! todo el tiempo, nunca es amable, se enoja por todo y me golpea a la más mínima oportunidad, es una gorila sin modales y ella ¡auch!-

-TE OI SAOTOME!- gritó Akane perdiéndose en el pasillo fuera de la cocina, autora intelectual del objeto que se había incrustado en la cabeza del joven a causa de sus "lindas" palabras, la chica iba pasando para ir al dojo y había alcanzado a escuchar a su prometido.

\- Ves lo que digo ¡nunca me trata bien!- gritó enojado en dirección de la puerta de la cocina y en respuesta a su progenitora

\- Cariño, tú y Akane si que son un caso, pero si tú eres la causa, también puedes ser la solución- el muchacho pensó en esas palabras torciendo más el gesto, y cuando quiso ya fuese contradecir o preguntar, su madre se había marchado.

.-.-.

El resto del día Ranma había evitado a toda costa pensar en la elocuencias de su madre y mucho más en las complejidades de Nabiki, tal vez si Kasumi fuese quien le hubiese hablado le hubiera entendido mejor, ella era simple y directa, y agradecía el hecho de que no le tratara nunca como el responsable de todo mal, pero no, ella no estaba, se había casado con el Dr. hace más de tres años y ahora vivía con él, y sería muy estúpido ir hasta la clínica solo para preguntarle las ocurrencias de Nabiki la ambiciosa, o de su madre, la cual a veces sentía que estaba más de lado de Akane que de él.

Siguió mirando el estanque recostado de lado en la duela de la casa, escuchó como Akane subía las escaleras probablemente a refrescarse antes de la ultima clase en el dojo a las 7pm, la cual era la única que impartían juntos.

De pronto sintió como alguien entraba en la habitación, al voltear vio a su madre con una taza de té.

\- ¿quieres una cariño?-

\- no, gracias- Ranma por un momento la miro como confundido, tal vez dudoso, analizó Nodoka - mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

\- lo estas haciendo cariño-

\- me refiero a... otra cosa-

\- pues claro- cuando la mujer respondió Ranma se levantó del suelo y se sitúo frente a ella en la mesa

\- digamos que hay un perro, uno grande café con negro, o con blanco, o tal vez gris... bueno no importa- en realidad ya no recordaba claramente como era el perro de su sueño.

\- es tu historia Ranma, tú la estas contando- respondió con una sonrisa, como si en lugar de estar escuchando a su hijo de veinte años, estuviera escuchando a uno de cinco.

\- mmm... este perro esta ahí y luego llega un niño que lo acaricia y hace que se ponga feliz y que mueva la cola, aun que creo que también podría lamberlo ahora que lo pienso...- Ranma se rascó la cabeza pensando que tal vez ese detalle pudiese influir en el significado del ejemplo.

\- continua-

\- el niño se va y ahí se queda el perro negro... o era blanco?...-

\- que sea blanco hijo, un perro blanco-

\- si tienes razón, el perro blanco se queda ahí parado y después llega otro niño, que trae en la mano una rama, y comienza a golpearlo-

\- ¡que barbaridad!-

\- si, y el perro se e- el perro blanco quiero decir- dijo el chico de nuevo mencionando el color, otra vez en su relato como si el hecho de que fuera blanco, negro o verde fuese importante.

-lo se, no hay ningún otro perro, ¿verdad?-

\- no, bueno, el perro se enoja y ladra y ¡pang! muerde al niño- Nodoka ante esto dio un ligero salto - ¿que crees que significa?-

\- bueno... esa historia es muy rara ¿no crees hijo?, ¿de donde ha salido?-

\- mmm, me la contaron por ahí, me dijeron que tiene un... significado oculto, como... como...- Ranma se notaba nervioso y ni él mismo sabia la razón exacta...

\- ¿una metáfora?-

\- sii, eso... y bueno ¿qué crees que signifique?-

\- bueno, podría ser... si fueses el perro deberías esperar distintos tipos de cosas de la vida, no todo puede ser fácil, a veces pueden llegar personas buenas a tu vida, como el primer niño, otras pueden llegar malas personas como el segundo-

\- ahh...- Ranma empezaba apenas a encontrarle algún sentido cuando Nodoka continuó, además Nabiki dijo que era el segundo perro, y él no era una mala persona, ¡no le agradaba la idea de ser una mala persona!

\- pero en cambio si lo vemos desde el ángulo de ser uno de los niños pues significaría que el resto de las personas, que podrían representarse con el perro, te tratan como tu los trates, es decir, si tu eres un buen hombre, y eso es lo que le muestras a la gente...-

\- ¿como el primer niño con las caricias?- preguntó con cautela

\- si, la gente en respuesta será buena contigo, pero si al revés, eres malo con los demás...- la señora Saotome lo dejo abierto para su hijo

\- ellos... te trataran... mal...-

-exacto, y ahora si me disculpas iré a llamar a Kasumi haber si vendrá a cenar con su familia hoy- y con esto ultimo Nodoka se levantó y retiró dejando solo a Ranma con sus pensamientos.

.-.-.

\- ja-ja-ja por favor, ¿entonces, ahora yo soy el malo?, por supuesto que no, es ella la que siempre provoca de alguna u otra manera, o me golpea de la nada, siempre, todo el tiempo no hay día en que no me golpe, por ejemplo ayer, me estampó contra el suelo, bueno... antes de eso yo le hice un comentario, pero fue porque ella me dijo afeminado,

¡sabe lo mucho que odio que me llame así! ¡marimacho!... aun que ... "Akane es un encanto, no creas que yo me trago ese cuento de "marimacho" y todas esas groserías que sueles decirle", "groserías que sueles decirle", "gro-se-rí-as"- recordó a su madre- tal vez, todo eso que yo le digo, si es un poco grosero, pero ella sabe que no es en serio, ¿cierto?, ¿o no?, ¡carajo!, yo y mi bocota-

.-.-.

\- Ranma faltan 15 minutos para la clase de las 7, ¿estas listo?- pregunto Akane que vio a Ranma mirando hacia la nada, si alguien más lo hubiese visto, se podría pensar que estaba contemplando el atardecer, pero él no era de esa clase de personas y en todo caso, si le apeteciera ver el atardecer lo haría desde el tejado, no desde la duela de la casa.

\- Ranma te estoy hablando... ¡Ranma!-

\- ¿qué? si, si ya voy...-

\- ¿de nuevo en la luna? si no te encuentras bien puedo dar la clase yo sola-

\- no, no ya voy, en 5 te veo en el dojo-

\- ok...-Ranma reaccionó ante esto ultimo, ni en un siglo dejaría a Akane dar la clase sola, esta ultima sesión, de 7 a 10pm, era para personas "avanzadas" (avanzadas en comparación a personas normales, claro esta.) la mayoría eran hombres, el menor en edad tenía 16, todo un prodigio comparado con muchachos de su edad (personas normales repito xD) y siendo dominado por sus hormonas juveniles cada clase le llevaba un pequeño detalle a Akane, ella, claro, lo veía de forma tierna, como una hermana mayor pero Ranma, obviamente no lo veía igual, y lo peor de todo es que ese mocoso, al igual que su edad, era el menor de los problemas con cara de perdedores, pues la mayoría intentaban coquetearle, hombres mayores de 20, incluso ese tal Takao, que pasaba los treinta, el otro día lo había atrapado intentando sacarle información a Akane de ella misma, como: que cuantos años tenía, que si iba a la universidad, que si había algún chico importante en su vida, Akane solo había esquivado sus preguntas de manera cortes, y si no fuera por que ese tipo era alumno, él mismo le hubiese partido la cara.

.-.-.

Al empezar la clase los alumnos dieron el saludo de inicio a sus maestros y Ranma con los brazos tras la espalda y rodeando al grupo frente a ellos de manera lenta, explicó con voz fuerte que harían ese día, regularmente dedicaban dos horas clase y la ultima hora era de combate, el muchacho después de dar la mitad de las explicaciones y mientras Akane terminaba de explicar, miro a cada uno de los hombres que había ahí, todos prestaban atención, nadie quería perderse en las indicaciones y luego ser el blanco de su estricto profesor a mitad del ejercicio, cosa hecha adrede por Ranma para quienes no prestaban atención a las palabras de Akane por estar observándola.

.-.-.

\- ¡Atención!- gritaron Akane y Ranma frente a sus alumnos quienes se pusieron firmes para el cierre de la clase -¡Gracias por el trabajo!-

\- ¡Gracias por el trabajo!- respondieron todos a coro haciendo una inclinación a sus maestros, luego de eso todos se esparcieron a recoger sus cosas e irse a casa, Ranma guardaba implementos usados en clase, y Akane estaría a unos 5 metros de él y levantaba sus cosas personales.

\- Maestra Tendo, buenas noches-

\- Maeda, buenas noches- contestó con una sonrisa, luego siguió en lo suyo

\- Maestra Tendo, yo quería entregarle esto- dijo extendiendo una bolsa de papel con ambas manos en ella e inclinado, Akane se puso de pie, ya que antes había estado en cuclillas y recibió el regalo del adolescente.

\- gracias Maeda, pero sabes que los presentes no te van a dar un trato especial, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo

\- /"sabes que los presentes no te van a dar un trato especial, ¿verdad?", ¿es en serio lo que dice Akane?/- pensó Ranma con fastidio- /¡pero que clase de idiota no se da cuenta que el mocoso esta enamorado!/- mientras los miraba enojado

\- ¡claro que no maestra Tendo!, lo hago porque usted es una gran maestra- dijo rápido y con un sonrojo que Akane no noto pues había vuelto a agacharse y ahora ordenaba las cosas personales de Ranma

\- entonces también deberías traer algo para el maestro Saotome, ¿no crees?- contestó con ingenuidad la muchacha, el chico perdió color y Ranma internamente reía con esa contestación.

\- bueno... es que yo...- el pobre chico pensaba atrabancadamente alguna escusa para eso- yo no creo que a él le gusten los regalos...- terminó mirando distraídamente el techo, Ranma que ya había terminado con lo que hacía, caminó con una sonrisa hacía ellos, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- claro que me gustan los regalos Maeda- habló mirándolo como en un desafío, el adolescente retrocedió instintivamente

\- aaa... a yoo...- empezó a tartamudear y no sabía que decir, era un secreto a voces que Saotome tenía una relación más allá de lo profesional con Tendo.

\- toma tus cosas Ranma- dijo Akane dándole la maleta que él usaba

\- gracias Akane- él aun miraba al muchacho, si las miradas mataran...

\- Maeda, si no te apuras tus padres se preocuparan-

\- si, si maestra, yo... con permiso- y después de inclinarse ante ambos, salió corriendo

Ranma con sus pertenencias al hombro se dio vuelta para cerrar las puertas de la pequeña bodega de implementos, Akane empezó a salir del dojo cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba

\- maestra Tendo- el hombre al parecer estaba esperándola afuera

\- Takao, ¿porqué no se ha retirado a su casa aun?- preguntó la chica seria

\- mañana es domingo y me estaba preguntando si puedo venir a verla- Akane pensó que se referiría a algún asunto del entrenamiento y contestó

\- mañana no se imparte ningún tipo de clase Takao-

\- si lo se, por eso quiero venir mañana-

\- lo siento Takao pero no atendemos asuntos sobre las clases o los alumnos en domingo, tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes-

\- es que no es un asunto sobre las clases- contestó sonriendo

Ranma acababa de asegurar la bodega cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre, se apresuró a salir, ¿que no podía dejar a Akane sola ni diez segundos porque aparecía otro imbécil?

\- pues entonces con mayor razón Takao, no habló de cosas que no sean las clases con mis alumnos-

\- bueno Tendo, ¿te puedo llamar Tendo verdad?- y sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando - yo quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor, fuera del ambiente de clases- Takao Shunnsuke estaba conciente de que le llevaba a la señorita Tendo más de 10 años, pero las relaciones con esa diferencia de edad eran muy comunes, también sabía que por debajo del agua se decía que la relación entre ella y Saotome era más estrecha de lo que admitían, pero él no le temía a la competencia, y aunque ese muchacho era más fuerte que él, precisamente era eso, un simple muchachito comparado con él, si la chica le daba la oportunidad podría mostrarle lo buen partido que era, ejercía la abogacía, con un muy buen salario, una buena casa y de buena familia. Desde la primera vez que había visto a la que sería su maestra quedo impresionado por su belleza, y luego mucho más por sus grandes capacidades en el arte, a sus ojos era la mujer perfecta.

\- no creo que sea correcto- respondió Akane incomoda, notando por primera vez las segundas intenciones del hombre- y en realidad me tienes que llamar maestra Tendo- completó

\- yo se que me ves como un alumno pero si usted me permitiera...- Takao iba seguir pero la visión de la joven fue remplazada por un torso masculino

\- Takao retírate a tu casa ya vamos a cerrar- dijo en un tono casi letal Ranma

\- maestro Saotome... estaba hablando con la maestra Tendo- respondió en un tono algo intimidado pero no se hecho a atrás, Akane pasó a Ranma y respondió

\- yo creo que ya no hay nada de que hablar Takao vete a casa, y este asunto esta zanjado ¿entendido?- dijo con autoridad, luego se retiró sin esperar respuesta

\- muévete Takao, te acompañaré a la salida, dijo tomándolo del gi, cuando llego al portón le dio un aventón hacía la calle - cuidado con lo que haces Takao- agregó dándole una mirada acecina y conteniéndose de no molerlo a golpes, ya encontraría la forma de desquitarse y con eso cerro el portón.

Takao al quedar solo, se acomodo el gi y empezó a caminar hacía donde había dejado su auto estacionado, con un humor para nada bueno.

.-.-.

Akane entró a la casa y escuchó las risas de su familia en el comedor, pasó rápido a dejar su bolso a la lavandería luego se encargaría de deshacerlo, cuando iba a salir se encontró con Ranma quien al verla parecía confrontarla con la mirada, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos aventó sin cuidado su maleta. Akane trató de esquivarlo y salir pero el se lo impidió.

\- ¿que rayos pasó allá?- dijo "tranquilo"

\- para que lo preguntas si ya lo sabes-

\- tal vez me sorprendió la forma en la que trataste la situación- un poco irónico

\- ¿de que hablas Ranma?- preguntó con tono cansino pero a la vez enojada

\- por menos que eso has mandado a volar a otros-

\- no seas exagerado, fueron unas cuantas insinuaciones, nada realmente comprometedor, además ¿no viste que lo puse en su lugar?-

\- ¡¿qué estas ciega?!, a mi me parece que ponerlo en su lugar hubiera sido dejarlo noqueado, ¡igual que dejas Kuno cada que intenta algo!-

\- Ranma no compares- dijo con molestia- Kuno es un pesado que a la minima oportunidad quiere tirarse sobre mi, Takao en ningún momento invadió mi espacio personal, ni tampoco usó palabras estúpidas ni con doble moral; no iba a tratarlo como trató a Kuno, porque él no me trata como Kuno- y con eso salió del lugar para ir por cosas necesarias y darse una ducha antes de ir a cenar, Ranma rechinaba los dientes

.-.-.

\- Akane que bueno que nos acompañas- dijo Nodoka al verla entrar

\- Akane, hermana- Kasumi se levantó del sitio donde estaba y fue a abrazarla

\- Kasumi, pareciera como si no me hubieras visto en años- Kasumi sonrió y volvió a sentarse -¿y Yuudai?- se dirigió a su hermana y cuñado con una enorme sonrisa al pensar en su sobrino de dos años.

\- La hora de dormir de Yuudai pasó hace mucho- dijo su hermana- él quería como siempre encontrar a su tía en el dojo, Tofu lo llevó-

\- Te vimos a ti y a Ranma desde la entrada, estaban a mitad de clase, no quisimos interrumpir- agregó el doctor.

\- Me hubiera encantado verlo, ¿pero se quedan a dormir como cada sábado verdad?-

\- si Akane- dijo la hermana mayor - mañana por la mañana lo tendrás puntual tocando tu puerta

\- aquí tienes linda- entregó Nodoka su cena a Akane- ¿Sabes si Ranma baja a cenar?- tan pronto la mujer terminó de preguntar escuchó la voz del aludido

\- no me perdería una cena, lo sabes mamá- contestó, al parecer ya estaba más calmado.

La familia siguió hablando a cerca de como había estado su semana entre risas, mientras esperaban que Akane y Ranma terminaran su cena, ya que todos habían acabado de comer incluso antes de que la clase en el dojo acabara, pero se les había vuelto costumbre estas cenas familiares de sábado que terminaban muy tarde, Kasumi, Tofu y Yuudai se quedaban a dormir y se retiraban antes de medio día del domingo.

Ya casi daban las doce cuando todo el dojo Tendo quedó en silencio.

.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma despertó gracias a los pasos rápidos y risas de dos personas, la primera persona tenía dos años, era varón y era la debilidad de su prometida, la segunda persona era su propia prometida. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa imaginándola tras el pequeño niño, en su reloj ponía que eran las nueve de la mañana, y conociendo a ese diablillo, Akane habría tenido que hacer esfuerzos para tenerlo en silencio antes de esa hora pues era usual que Yuudai antes de las ocho ya estuviera tocando la puerta de su tía favorita.

Ranma se levantó en pijama y apenas corrió su puerta, sintió como alguien se colgaba de él a la altura de sus rodillas.

\- ¿con que ya vienes a pedir refuerzos no?- y con eso cargo al pequeño como avioncito y empezó a correr- ¡huyamos del gorila!- gritó Ranma

\- ¡yo no soy un gorila!- Akane los siguió con el seño fruncido los primeros cinco minutos luego se le olvido que Ranma le hubiera dicho gorila y los siguió como parte del juego

\- Se imagina Saotome, cuando por fin esos dos nos den el heredero que tanto deseamos- dijo Soun al ver a los prometidos jugando con su nieto

\- Ya lo creo Tendo, lo llevaremos de viaje y le enseñaremos de artes marciales- ambos hombres rieron como locos.

.-.-.

La Familia Tendo, Saotome y Ono, aun estaban platicando en la mesa después del desayuno, Akane tenía sobre sus piernas a su sobrino y el niño parecía koala, no se le despegaba hasta que sus padres lo cargaban y aun así, hacía un berrinche monumental para separarse de ella. Ranma observaba como Akane acariciaba la cabeza de Yuudai mientras estaba metida en la conversación con los demás. Le parecía tan tierna así, y sonrió mirándola. Recordaba que desde que ese niño había nacido la muchacha se había visto encandilada por él, y todo el amor que ella vaciaba en el bebé, él se lo regresaba. Entonces por alguna razón recordó las palabras de su mamá.

\- / "la gente en respuesta será buena contigo "/- pensó, observando como él niño no soltaba la blusa de su prometida tratando de alcanzar un vaso entrenador con agua

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres cariño?- preguntó Akane

\- agua Yuudai, se dice agua- dijo Kasumi moviendo el vaso en sus manos

\- agggaau- el bebé dijo algo casi inentendible, aun así Akane se dio por satisfecha con eso y le dio el agua

\- estoy algo preocupada por él, de que todavía no hable- Kasumi se notaba un poco apesumbrada

\- pues yo que recuerde para los dos años mis tres hijas ya hablaban-

\- eso es porque las niñas hablan antes que los niños, te lo he dicho amor- intervino Tofu - y no es que no aprendan simplemente acumulan información para cuando ellos deciden empezar a hablar-

\- pues Genma se llevo a mi Ranma a los dos años- dijo Nodoka con mucho rencor, luego lo cambió por uno neutral - y aun no hablaba-

\- ¡que iba a hablar!- exclamó - creo que entendible casi hasta los cuatro, desde pequeño fue muy perezoso hasta para eso-

\- ¡yo no soy perezoso!- le grito Ranma, todos reían ante las ocurrencias de Genma

.-.-.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde, y Ranma veía como su madre y Akane entraban por el portón de madera tras ir a hacer unas compras, ellas no lo vieron a él, pues el muchacho estaba en el tejado, pero alcanzaba a oír lo que decían

\- ¿y entonces que te regalo?-

\- era un dulce de arroz- contestó Akane, este pequeño fragmento había activado los censores de Ranma y cuando las vio perderse bajo el techo, saltó y las siguió con sigilo

\- vaya, que educado y que tierno, siempre te regala cosas ¿verdad?- preguntó la suegra de Akane cundo por fin dejaban las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- así es, a veces me siento apenada por no regresarle el detalle, pero es mi alumno, no sería correcto, por eso esperaré una ocasión especial para darle algo- Ranma, quien la escuchaba no tenía idea hasta ese momento de quien hablaban, estaba empezando a enojarse con esa última ocurrencia de su prometida, por lo menos su madre la haría entrar en razón ante una insinuación poco decorosa (o eso pensaba Ranma) -tal vez para navidad...- dijo pensativa Tendo

\- /¿será Takao?, ¡como sea él lo mato!, aunque hay tantos idiotas que tiene por alumnos que es difícil saberlo/- Ranma rogaba internamente para que dijera el nombre

\- pues yo creo que podrías hacerle unos dulces caseros- dijo Nodoka, Ranma casi cae de espaldas, no podía creer que su madre estuviera apoyando aquello

\- tal vez, lo pensaré, aunque...- dudo la chica - no cree que se verá mal que le haga regalos a él y a los demás no-

\- /eso Akane, algún día tenía que caber la sensatez en ti/- se alegró en sus pensamientos el muchacho

\- ¡bahh!, ¡que va!- exclamo la otra mujer

\- /¡mamá! ¡se supone que tu tendrías que ver por mis intereses!/- Ranma estaba incrédulo

\- si alguien tiene la bondad de agradecer el gran trabajo que haces como maestra con un gesto, hay que regresarle el detalle-

\- ¡tiene razón tía, además aun falta mucho para navidad!-

\- /¡¿qué voy a hacer con estas dos mujeres?!, ¡¿como es posible que en ninguna de las dos quepa la cordura?!, ¡una completamente ingenua y la otra "tradicionalista"/- Ranma fuera de la cocina estaba que se jalaba la trenza

\- además que daño puede hacer, solo es un adolescente- agregó Nodoka, entonces Ranma comprendió de quien hablaban, de pronto escucho pasos acercándose, saltó y se pegó al techo hasta que vio pasar a las mujeres, luego regresó al tejado.

.-.-.

En el tejado Ranma pensaba en la conversación de su madre y su prometida, que estuvieran hablando de un adolescente a quien Akane veía como un hermanito o algo parecido (sin ningún tipo de interés romántico), no significaba que le molestara menos que Akane quisiera darle algo. Le dio vueltas y a su mente llegó algo que dijera su madre: "si alguien tiene la bondad de agradecer el gran trabajo que haces como maestra con un gesto, hay que regresarle el detalle ". Y esto último le trajo también a la memoria...

\- /"la gente en respuesta será buena contigo "/- Ranma cambió de posición y se recostó sobre las tejas tapando con su brazo sus ojos del sol- ¡ah!, ¡no es lo mismo!, ¡Akane es una boba si le regresa el favor!, ¡una cosa es que sean buenos con ella y otra que quieran coquetearle!, como el estúpido de Takao... ese idiota se merece una paliza...- y siguió devanándose el cerebro, esta vez con la conversación que tuviera con su prometida en la lavandería.

"no iba a tratarlo como trató a Kuno, porque él no me trata como Kuno "

-ahora resulta que todo mundo se porta bien con Akane- y dando un bufido más cambió nuevamente de posición.

.-.-.

Eran casi las cinco cuando Akane echo en falta la presencia de Ranma, después de la comida fue la última vez que lo había visto, antes de irse de compras con Nodoka.

Lo buscó en su cuarto, en el dojo, en el baño pero nada, el último sitio de revisar antes de deducir que hubiese salido, era el tejado, así que salió de la casa con pantuflas sin acordarse de cambiar sus zapatos. Le daba mucha pereza ir por la escalera para subir al techo, y a pesar de su falda más arriba de medio muslo, saltó con ganas hasta el techo, cuidando de no enseñar de más. Ahí, placidamente (o eso parecía) dormido, estaba Ranma.

\- Ranma- lo llamó suavemente poniendo una mano en su hombro- Ranma- dándole unos ligeros golpecitos- Ranma, despierta- pero el muchacho ni enterado, estaba a punto de zarandearlo, pero pensó que realmente no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, es decir solo lo buscó porque "se le había perdido", así que solo se sentó a su lado viendo como de manera lenta la tonalidad del sol empezaba a decender.

.-.-.

Ranma abrió los ojos y ya el sol estaba puesto en el horizonte, se talló los ojos, recordando el sueño tan raro que había tenido. De nuevo había soñado con un perro, de color azul (¿que rayos?), él le pegaba con una rama de árbol, el perro huía entrando a la casa Tendo y llegaba hasta el cuarto de Akane, cuando el llegaba a la habitación el perro ya no estaba, ahí solo estaba su prometida, quien lo golpeaba con un camarón gigante y saltaba por la ventana. Él corría a asomarse, y desde ahí la veía irse, mientras oía de fondo "la gente en respuesta será buena contigo ".

De nuevo el sueño no era muy coherente, pero, aun medio dormido se sentía "culpable" por haber golpeado al "perro Akane", y de nuevo su cabeza reproducía "la gente en respuesta será buena contigo ".

\- ¿será verdad?- se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta

\- ¿será verdad qué?- oyó una voz contestarle, enseguida dejó de tallarse los ojos y se sentó de golpe.

\- ¿y...tú...qué...qué haces aquí?-

\- estoy viendo el atardecer- contestó Akane

\- y... ¿desde cuando estas aquí?-

\- hace más de una hora-

\- ¿ósea... que llegaste... mientras yo dormía?- preguntó confuso pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

\- ¿no me vas a decir ahora que te molesta que te haya encontrado o visto durmiendo?, te recuerdo que casi todos los días tengo que levantarte, lamento decírtelo, pero ya no tienes secretos para mi- dijo ella sin despegar su vista del cielo con socarronería. Ranma sonrió inconscientemente - y si te hace sentir mejor, hoy te veías "menos peor" que otros días- él extendió su sonrisa

\- si así son las cosas, tú tampoco tienes secretos conmigo-

\- jaja... yo creo que si- dijo al voltear y reír abiertamente

\- ¿tengo que recordarte las veces que te has quedado dormida mientras te llevo cargada?- Ranma la miraba levantando la ceja

\- ¡lo dices como si pasara todo el tiempo!- ella seguía sonriendo

\- claro que pasa, es más, paso hace una semana- él la apuntó justo en la nariz

\- fue una situación especial- se defendió - llegaste a las dos de la mañana a mi habitación a levantarme diciendo que nos estaban atacando, ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando me llamaste lenta y me cargaste para huir, además no nos estaban atacando-

\- Ryoga estaba como loco-

\- si pero quería pelear contigo, yo no tenía nada que ver- ella volvió a mirar al frente descubriendo la primera estrella de la noche

-/y dejar que después de que yo le diera una paliza, se convirtiera en cerdo y fuera a meterse a tu cama, ¡jamás!/- pensó sin arrepentimientos, y de la nada las tripas de Ranma rugieron, Akane rió con ganas- ¿qué?, ya tengo hambre, desde casi medio día no he comido nada-

\- lo se hoy no fuiste a robar nada a la cocina entre comidas, ¿ves?, lo se todo de ti Saotome, casi podría adivinar tus pensamientos- jugó la muchacha- pero no te preocupes desde hace rato tía Nodoka comenzó a preparar la cena- Akane volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa ligera- creo que es algo con camarón, ¿puedes olerlo?- preguntó haciendo una aspiración profunda-

\- ahh... con que por eso había un camarón gigante...- dedújo el chico por su reciente sueño

\- ¿qué?, ¿de qué hablas?-

\- jeje... no nada...- Akane no le dio vueltas a esa respuesta, solo encogió los hombros y se levantó dispuesta a por fin bajar del techo. Ranma vio como ella se levantaba y al estar a punto de imitarla, notó como el aire movía ligeramente su falda, dejando más de sus piernas a la vista, se embebió... simplemente perdió el sentido de la realidad. Akane dedico algunos segundos más a ver el cielo antes de caminar hacia la orilla, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar una brisa aun más fuerte se hizo presente, cosa que casi logra revelar los "secretos" bajo su falda que Ranma pocas veces había visto en accidentadas ocasiones, rápidamente bajo sus manos para detener la prenda que el viento quería subir y trató de dar la espalda a la orientación del aire, pero resbaló, ambos prometidos vieron esto en cámara lenta, Akane pensando en el santo golpe que le esperaba, y Ranma aun viendo más y más de sus piernas, afortunadamente y gracias al grito de ella, el de trenza regresó de "WonderAkaneLegs" tirándose en el acto, tomándola en el aire de la cintura, para caer sobre el césped bajo ella, evitándole el golpe.

\- ¡oye Akane!, ¡¿siempre tienes que ser tan torpe?!- aun con la chica encima la regañó, en realidad no es que estuviera enojado pero era su forma de expresar su preocupación

\- ¡yo no soy torpe!-

\- ¡¿ah no?!, ¡¿y cómo llamas a esto?!, ¡siempre tengo que estar tras de ti y salvarte el trasero!-

\- ¡pues gracias!- dijo irónica- ¡nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!- le gritó dándole un golpe en el pecho aun en la misma posición

\- ¡eres una marimacho mal agradecida!, ¡a ver si vuelvo a hacer algo por ti!-

\- ¡y tú un grosero!-

\- /"Akane es un encanto, no creas que yo me trago ese cuento de "marimacho" y todas esas groserías que sueles decirle"/- vino a la mente de Ranma la voz de su madre- /y justo ahora/- pensó quitando de su cara el enfado

\- ¡y ya suéltame!- reclamó Akane queriendo levantarse, y refiriéndose a la mano que aun estaba en su cintura, pero él al parecer estaba interiorizando y no le hacía caso - ¡Ranma suéltame!, ¡quiero levantarme!- le gritó más enojada

\- ¡ya!, no tienes que gritar, si serás escandalosa...- dijo en un bufido. Sin soltarla levantó sus pies al aire para tomar impulso y de un salto ambos quedaron de pie.

\- dije que quería levantarme, no que me levantaras- siguió discutiendo, pero un poco sonrojada, pues el no la había soltado, empujó el torso masculino para zafarse, pero el no la dejo

\- /amable, amable, se amable/- se decía internamente Ranma

\- Ranma, ya suéltame- haciendo más presión, el frunció el entrecejo porque ella quisiera alejarse, así que en respuesta apretó su brazo en su cintura aun más, ella sintió la brusca presión y se sonrojó completamente, quedando inmóvil, muda y mirándolo a los ojos

\- ¿no te hiciste daño?- preguntó

\- no...- dijo casi quedo

\- que bueno- ella solo asistió un poco- ¿mañana harás algo después de tu clase de cinco de la tarde?-

\- no- con muy poca voz

\- bien...- él se enrojeció ligeramente antes de hablar- iremos a comprar helado-

\- bien- ella solo respondía con monosílabos de la sorpresa

\- ¿y tus zapatos?- preguntó él al notar que iba solo en calcetines, aun sin soltarla

\- yo... ammm... llevaba las pantuflas... creo que salieron volando... ya sabes... en la caída- nerviosa aun, tratando para que las palabras no le salieran tartamudas

\- te llevaré a tu habitación- dijo tomando sus piernas con su otro brazo, pudiendo sentir la piel que momentos antes hubiera admirado.

La llevó dentro de casa, escaleras arriba, a su cuarto y finalmente, sentándola en su cama, al ponerla ahí sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que lo que llevaban evitando estos años, pasó; se besaron, y seguían y seguían. Ranma tratando de quedar más a su altura sin estar todo encorvado, se arrodillo frente a ella, apoyando sus manos en la cama a cada lado las rodillas femeninas.

El beso siguió por algunos minutos, ella con sus manos en las mejillas masculinas, acariciaba con sus pulgares la cara de Ranma. Él de alguna forma u otra se movió tratando de acomodarse y al mover sus manos halló las rodillas de la joven, sin pensarlo posó sus manos sobre ellas, y comenzó a subirlas por sus muslos, siguiente escena... Ranma flotando en el estanque.

.-.

Soun y Genma vieron como Ranma caía en el estanque y quedaba ahí tendido, una mirada rápida y siguieron jugando, Nabiki que veía la tele, solo meneó la cabeza en negación y siguió en lo suyo. Nodoka al oír el estallido del vidrio y luego el sonido del agua intuyó lo que había pasado y corrió a comprobar.

La señora Saotome encontró a la pelirroja con ojos de espiral flotando en el agua

\- ayy hijo, ¿cuando vas a aprender a tratarla bien?- dijo con pesadumbre, miro al cielo y regresó a la casa a terminar la cena. Ranma sobre el estanque puso una sonrisa en sus labios

\- jeje... valió la pena tratarla bien-

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones

\- La diferencia de edad que se menciona entre parejas, si es bastante común en Japón

\- "WonderAkaneLegs" hace referencia a "Wonderland" del cuento "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"

.-.

Notas de la autora.

Últimamente he estado tratando de escribir más seguido, ya sea para crear cosas (incluso si no tienen que ver con fanfics), o terminar historias que tengo guardadas, y como tengo algunas creaciones de Ranma sin terminar, pues voy a tratar de concluirlas.

Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer mis historias, y a todos los que se toman aun más tiempo para dejarme fic a fic sus comentarios, se los agradezco un montón.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Saludos, de este lado del ciber mundo AkaneMiiya.


End file.
